chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Grubble Gum (episode)
This article is about the episode. For the food, see Grubble Gum (food) . "Grubble Gum" is the fifth episode in the first season of Chowder. It is the fifth episode overall. Synopsis Marzipan City winds up in a sticky situation when Chowder has to swallow his new gum before Truffles discovers he didn't buy enough to share. Plot Chowder eats a lot of Grubble Gum at the Grubble Gum shop (and hears some faint screaming). He decides to buy some of the gum after being impressed about what it can do. He buys a whole lot and plans to share with Truffles. Unfortunately as he walked back to his cooking class and tries to give Truffles a piece of the gum, he notices he accidentally ate it all. In a quick panic, he swallowed the gum to hide it from Truffles. This seems to be fine until when he was sleeping he started blowing a bubble, once it popped it woke up everyone in the house. Truffles forgot her glasses and didn't notice the wads of gum around Chowder's room. The next day Chowder asks Mung for help. But after a long time nothing seemed to work. Truffles later came in and saw the wad of gum stuck to Chowder, Schnitzel, Mung, and a bear. She starts going into a rage until the gum starts to stick onto EVERYTHING in the world. At the end, another Chowder (the real Chowder) eats the Grubble Gum including everybody in the world repeating the episodes. Trivia *This is the first instance of damage to Mung's nose. *This episode breaks the fourth wall when the gang tears off some of the background. ** This episode also breaks the fourth wall when Mung Daal says “Well I’m open to suggestions.” And Kiwi says “End the show now.” And Mung replies “No no, that’s no good.” *The scream vendor states that a scream costs one dollar. However, the residents of Marzipan City commonly use a native currency called "dollaps." *The end of the episode, where the huge grubble gum ball rolls over everything, is a reference to the video game Katamari Damacy. **This includes the music playing in the background during this scene, which sounds like the song "Katamari on the Rocks", also a reference to the video game Katamari Damacy. *The giant Grubble Gum ball also looks similar to a ball of gum called "Gummy" from a Spongebob Squarepants episode called "Gift Of Gum", even when the sounds of the Grubble Gum was earlier taken by Nickelodeon for that series, to having "Gummy's" sounds being the same as in the entire series. This is more noticeable in 2008 prints. *When Chowder eats the Grubble gum at the beginning and the end, you can hear Mung and Chowder scream. *Grubble gum is a pun on bubble gum. *The whole ball of gum shouldn't of covered the world since there was a guy holding up the city. Gallery Official art vlcsnap-2012-01-21-22h04m11s78.png Screenshots Screen Shot 2012-06-24 at 10.43.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-06-24 at 10.43.38 AM.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h06m08s38.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h38m33s86.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-13h48m16s130.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-13h48m19s149.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-13h48m21s172.png Sc1-2007.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-31-13h48m14s0.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m20s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m21s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m25s64.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m32s131.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m36s171.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m38s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m42s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m50s56.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m56s109.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h26m58s137.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-22h03m15s131.png vlcsnap-2012-11-03-05h07m29s49.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-22h03m57s72.png vlcsnap-2012-01-21-22h04m21s32.png vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h46m15s179.png vlcsnap-2012-11-06-21h46m18s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m09s247.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m25s146.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m29s180.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m33s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m36s252.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m40s44.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m42s62.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m44s77.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m51s156.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m53s174.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m55s193.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h27m57s208.png vlcsnap-2012-11-03-05h08m25s22.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m01s249.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m06s53.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m07s62.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m09s74.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m23s190.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m25s233.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m28s254.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m37s103.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m39s118.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m41s140.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m43s154.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m45s181.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m50s230.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m52s244.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m53s9.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h28m56s30.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m09s158.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m17s242.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m19s11.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m22s43.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m24s61.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m28s94.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m31s120.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m39s210.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m43s249.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m50s65.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m57s130.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h29m58s145.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h30m03s190.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h44m05s133.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h07m05s101.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h43m48s216.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h43m50s243.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h43m55s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h44m00s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h43m11s105.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h43m32s58.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h43m34s86.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h43m37s118.png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h06m29s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h42m09s249.png vlcsnap-2012-10-17-09h39m17s8.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes